Mimosa Vermillion
is a noblewoman of House Vermilion and a member of the Golden Dawn squad of the Magic Knights.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, page 8Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, page 6 Appearance Mimosa is 15-year-old girl with a voluptuous build. She has a long wavy hair and fringes over her forehead. Additionally, she also wears a pair of earrings on her ears. As a noblewoman, Mimosa wears fancy attires in which consist of a puffy short dress with long sleeves and a corset. Her dress only extends slightly below her waist and does not tightly fit her body. On top of the dress, Mimosa wears a corset that covers her torso below her chest. Below the corset, she also wears another dark-colored piece of fabric that has frilly edges. The corset is tied at the front with strings. Her footwear consists of a pair of boots that are tightly fit her legs and extends above her knees. They are light-colored and have a split at the top in which are kept together by strings. The boots also has frilly edges below the collars. On top of all of those, Mimosa also wears a thick dark-colored coat. The coat also has a light-colored lining made of similar material as the rest of the coat. Additionally, the coat also serves as a protective layer from an incoming attack. As a member of the Golden Dawn squad, Mimosa also wears the squad's signature robe on top of her attires. The robe is short and only covers her torso with a hood that has blue-colored fur around the edges. The robe also has a pair of ropes coming out of its lefthand side in which connected to the button on the righthand side. The said button also holds the robe together. Additionally, the squad's insignia is positioned at the lefthand side of the robe. When she was young, Mimosa sports similar hairstyle but shorter in which only extends above her shoulder. Her attires also have a heavy resemblance to her current attires. Personality Mimosa is a polite and sweet young girl who does not forget to show her smile when speaking to others. However, it has been noted that behind her smiles, she could also give a rude comment.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, pages 5-6 She is also has slightly different personalities than most nobles whom like to belittle everyone who is inferior to them. Mimosa tends to look deeper than those nobles and appreciate people according to their worth, such as her deep respect of Noelle Silva for her hard works when the other nobles ridicule her for her lack of magical talents.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, pages 9-10 She is also a rather clumsy person, especially during her childhood where she would hurt herself by tripping when there is nothing in her way.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, pages 7-8 Biography Mimosa was born into one of the Clover Kingdom's noble families, House Vermilion, where she spends her childhood playing with her cousin, Noelle Silva. Years later, Mimosa begins to attract praises from the other nobles of her house as she is able to quickly master a high level healing magic spell. Additionally, she is rendered unable to defend her cousin while the other nobles are mocking her. Even though she knows that Noelle is rigorously training on her own at the ruins where they used to occasionally play.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, pages 7-9 After a dungeon emerges on the border between the Clover Kingdom and the Diamond Kingdom, Mimosa is dispatched to explore it along with Klaus Lunette and Yuno. Upon reaching the inner-side of the dungeon, Mimosa witnesses as Yuno suddenly activates his magic to save a couple of people whom are struggling against one of the dungeon's traps.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, pages 16-18 She then realizes that one of them is her cousin, Noelle Silva who is a member of the Black Bull squad.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, pages 4-6 After a few conversations, Noelle's partner, Asta, challenges them to a race to the center of the dungeon in which Klaus accepted. After Mimosa scans the dungeon with her magic, they immediately leave with the use of one of Yuno's magic spells.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, pages 6-7Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, pages 10-12 Not long after, they finally arrive at the gate to the treasury at the center of the dungeon. Mimosa then informs her squadmates about the status of the Black Bull members before she is suddenly ambushed by an attack.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, pages 13-15 The attack manages to give her quite a significant damage and forces her to activate a healing magic spell. Mimosa is then stuck within her spell and defenseless as Klaus and Yuno try to defeat her attacker.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, pages 8-10 As she is recuperating, she is forced to stay put and unable to help her squadmates while they are being suppressed by the Diamond Kingdom's mage, Mars, superior magical power.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, page 9Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, page 7 Until Asta manages to intercept Mars' attack and saves Yuno in the process.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, pages 16-17 Mimosa then tries to admit her mishap and clumsiness to Noelle when the latter finds her laying defenseless. In contrast, her cousin activates a protective spell around her while promises to protect her from Mars.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, pages 2-3 Mimosa then witness as Asta manages to overpower Mars, a feat that her two squadmates are unable to achieve.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, page 10 After Asta manages to render Mars unconscious and Klaus restrains him with his magic, Mimosa deactivates her spell and claims that she is mostly healed when Noelle asks her about her conditions.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, page 1 The Black Bull and the Golden Dawn members are then proceed to enter the dungeon with Asta forcefully cuts a path for them. Mimosa, along with the others, are quickly being amazed upon seeing the treasures stored within the dungeon's treasury. She then proceeds to explore the treasury while occasionally plays with several magic items within it.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, pages 4-6 Suddenly, Luck Voltia, one of the Black Bull members, warns them to get away from the treasury's door. Unfortunately, Mimosa does not manage to react fast enough as she witnesses Mars gives a critical damage to Noelle.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, pages 9-11Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, pages 14-15 Seeing the level of injuries that Noelle is sustaining, Mimosa quickly activates her strongest healing spell while encouraging Noelle to live.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, pages 6-7 Mimosa is noticed by Mars while she is healing her cousin and is left unable to defend herself, as Mars about to attack them. Fortunately, Asta manages to save them while Noelle is also regaining her consciousness.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, pages 10-13Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, page 16 Mimosa then witnesses as Asta releases a water-based attack from his newfound sword. She hypothesises that Asta's sword has the ability to absorb Noelle's mana that has an affinity towards water.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, pages 2-3 Unfortunately, Asta's attack did not manage to defeat Mars with the former is receiving a critical damage, instead.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, page 6 In that instant, Yuno suddenly defeats Mars through an unknown means and Noelle immediately asks Mimosa to attend to Asta's injury.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, page 15 However, the dungeon starts collapsing before Mimosa is able to reach Asta's side.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, pages 18-19 Mimosa begins to attend to Asta's wounds only after Luck carries him into the vessel that Yuno had created. Due to the low amount of magical power left in her, Mimosa begins to doubt whether she could heal him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 21, pages 2-3 After finally able to escape from the collapsing dungeon, Mimosa continues her effort after moving Asta to a safer place around the dungeon. The moment Asta opens his eyes, Mimosa is surprised that Asta could survived his injuries in which Yuno merely mention that high vitality is one of his virtues. Mimosa is yet again shocked by a new development where Klaus is hugging both Asta and Yuno as as sign of him acknowledging both of them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 21, pages 17-19 A week later, after completing the mission, Mimosa and her squadmates are instructed to head to the Magic Knights headquarters in the Noble region to give a report regarding the mission. Along the way, they encounter Asta and Noelle whom are given the same instruction as well. Mimosa suddenly startled and turns away with a flushed face when Asta greeted her. She then reveals to her cousin that it would seems that a romantic feeling towards Asta had started to emerge after their experience during the dungeon exploring mission. Hearing about it, Noelle could only shriek along with her as her reaction. As they arrive at the designated venue, Mimosa along with the others are taken by surprise when the Magic Emperor himself, Julius Nova Chrono, is attending to our report.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 22, pages 5-8 After a brief audience with the Emperor, Mimosa and the others are invited to attend a War Merits Conferment Ceremony by Julius where he would honor several Magic Knights that had produced tremendous results.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 22, page 9Black Clover Manga: Chapter 22, pages 17-19 Subsequently, they are also invited to a celebratory banquet after the ceremony where not long after Julius left the venue for another matter, Mimosa tries to have more interaction with Asta as the latter is devouring the dishes served for the banquet.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, pages 6-8 Mimosa and the other dungeon exploring mission members then become subjects of scrutiny by the honorary Knights. Mimosa receives a harsh critique by Alecdra Sandler, a fellow Golden Dawn squad member, for her uselessness during the mission. She is unable to argue about her performance during the mission and is left speechless as she watches Asta confronting those Knights for humiliating them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, pages 9-11Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, page 15 When someone enters the hall to inform the Knights that the Royal Capital is under attack, Mimosa joins her colleague as they try to figure out a counterattack strategy. She could only be amazed as she watches Asta leaves to help the citizens.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 25, pages 7-11 Mimosa then leaves with Yuno and Alecdra to the Northwest District of the Royal Capital.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 25, pages 13-14 Upon their arrival, Mimosa and her squadmates are immediately being surrounded by an army of corpses.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 26, page 4 As her squadmates proceeds on decimating the said corpses, Mimosa quickly puts her attention on healing all of the injured citizens around her.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 26, page 12 After all of the corpses are defeated, black substances suddenly manifest under their feet and transport Mimosa and the other Magic Knights a considerable distance away from the Royal Capital.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 28, page 4Black Clover Manga: Chapter 28, pages 7-11 Relatives Battle Prowess Magic *'Creation Magic': A form of magic where Mimosa is able to manipulate plants to create any entities she desired. She mostly uses this magic for supplementary type spells instead of offensive spells.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, page 11 Mimosa scanning the dungeon.png|link=Magic Flower Guidepost|Magic Flower Guidepost *'Healing Magic': A form of magic where Mimosa is able to heal herself or someone else by using plants as catalyst for her spells.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, page 8Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, page 7 Mimosa healing herself from Mars attack.png|link=Dream Healing Flower Basket|Dream Healing Flower Basket Mimosa healing Noelle injuries.png|link=Princess Healing Kimono|Princess Healing Kimono Equipment *'Grimoire': Mimosa possesses a grimoire that she uses to activates her plant-based spells. It has a light-colored covers with three-leaf clover insignias at both covers. Additionally, the covers are mostly filled with plant-based ornaments. Mimosa grimoire.png|Mimosa's grimoire Fights Events *Blood Brothers Reunion *Declaration of Ascension Trivia *Mimosa's favorite things are sweets and tea that would complement them.Black Clover Manga: Volume 3, Character Profile References Navigation